


And… Scene!

by AlexisDevanne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (background) dethan, (background) stydia, Cameras, Couch Sex, M/M, Porn Star AU, Smut, You're Welcome, i just write things during my time off okay?, little to no plot, the characters are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just porn. That’s all it had ever been. Liam should have known better than to take anything said during it at face value. For all Liam knew Scott was just gay-for-pay. Liam vividly remembered Scott having girlfriends in high school after all.</p><p>Or the one where Liam and Scott are porn stars who forget they aren't suppose to fall in love with their scene partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And… Scene!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, I should be working on the final chapter of “Butterflies With Punctured Wings” but this trope idea wouldn’t leave me alone. Also I haven’t written smut in so long, I might be a little rusty. But do enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta’d

It was just a gig. At least that’s what Liam kept telling himself to calm his nerves down. A gig like any other—just one that he didn’t want his parents or his friends or any other human being he’s affiliated with to know about. _Ever_. Yeah…

Okay, let’s start over.

Liam is nineteen years old and is a freshman in college. He resides in Denver, Colorado, hometown of last year’s Main League Lacrosse champions. Liam’s entry to college was fully backed by a sport’s scholarship because he was damn great at lacrosse and everybody wanted to recruit him. He had a great future ahead of him; _had_ being the operative word.

You see, Liam got injured by a player of the rival team on their very first game. Although the aggressor was banned from the sport for a full year, Liam—the aggresse—would never again get to play the sport professionally. The knee injury was just _that_ crippling.

Subsequently, even though the college made sure to be as accommodating as possible to Liam, he still lost his scholarship. Ever since then Liam has been kinda in a slump. He had no other career aspirations. History had always been a bullshit major to begin with—Liam had no real plans to pursue it. Except now that his dreams of becoming a professional athlete were crushed he felt kinda stuck with it.

His mom wanted him to transfer to another college, one closer to Beacon Hills, where together they could find a way to make the best of it. His stepdad subtly suggested he takes up Medicine since he always been good at math and never minded science. Liam however—and at this point quite understandably—didn’t want to face anybody quite just yet.

So he made the decision to stay.

And now, well, now he was an up and coming amateur porn star, apparently. When the second semester started he was confronted with the fact that in his current state he wouldn’t be able to afford college. And asking his parents for money would just be the excuse they need to persuade him to come back home. And since he technically didn’t have a major or any real aspiration to graduate—taking on a student loan didn’t particularly seem like the soundest decision to make. Yet Liam needed the money quick.

Hence that’s how he ended making easy money off a one-time gig for the gay porn industry.

Liam, who was a newbie at this, had already done a solo session two weeks prior. In it he had been introduced as straight-boy Vince. His fake backstory was that he was a young wrestler whose dream was to win a gold medal at the Olympics. However he got disillusioned with the sport once wrestling was removed from the games in favor of golf.

To sale his character they made Liam learn some wrestling moves—the more erotically stimulating ones—for him to show off during his solo shoot. After that he basically just masturbated for the camera, called it a day, and had the money deposited into his account.

Except two weeks later Liam got the call from Stiles, who directed his solo video, because apparently Liam’s video got so many clicks on their website that now they wanted him to return for a session with another of their models. 

Liam, of course, thought to refuse since it was a one-time kind of deal after all. Yet when Stiles mentioned that he was going to be paid five times the amount of what he got for his first video—which meant not having to look for a part-time job for the next few months—Liam’s mouth kinda accepted the job without consulting his brain.

That was last Wednesday. Today was Saturday, it was 11:00 in the morning, and Liam was trying to talk himself into crossing the street and entering the apartment building where he had been informed the shooting was taking place.

You see after Liam had accepted the deal, he was informed that they were going to match him with another dude named Carlos. Currently in hand Liam also had the papers that confirmed he was clean because apparently the best money came from bareback and that meant no condoms. Also, _because customers ate that shit up_ , Liam—who was introduced as straight boy Vince—had to be broken in. That meant Liam had to be the bottom. And Liam, well… he never had.

It’s not like he was exactly against it, per se. It’s just that he never had a boyfriend before. Or girlfriends for that matter. In fact besides the two handjobs and a blowjob Liam was still technically a virgin. So yeah, there’s that.

So much for his original plan on losing his virginity at a frat party.

He was hesitating. He knew that. Maybe it wasn’t too late to back down from the deal yet. Maybe if he left now, texted that he couldn’t make it because of some bogus excuse, maybe they’ll have time to contact another model for the shoot. Maybe he’ll be left off the hook. Yeah, that could work.

Except just as Liam was close to making up his mind he had to jump a step backward as a blue BMW almost ran him over before parking on the sidewalk. Liam could only gape in startled bewilderment as the driver’s door opened right in front of him and a petit red-haired woman in an expensive long-coat and white-rimmed sunglasses stepped out of it.

She lowered her shades from her eyes and gave Liam an onceover before proceeding to take the documents off of Liam’s hand and opening it. “Did you remember to clean the sewer pipes?” she asked as she read his results.

Liam however remained befuddled by this turn of events. “Huh, what?” Liam stumbled on words as he tried to reach for his papers only for the red-head to pull them away.

“You’re the new talent, aren’t you?” she questioned with a smirk on her lips as she turned with the papers and began to walk toward the very building he was supposed to be in. “Stiles will be happy to learn that at least one of you is punctual.”

Shit she knew who he was. Liam tried to come-up with a believable excuse to bail as he chased after her to take back his documents but for a girl of short stature she sure had a swift strut—so before he knew it they were both inside the apartment.

“Found your talent,” the girl announced as soon as she set foot inside. From another door peeked out the face of the guy Liam was most nervous to see—the director.

“Lydia?” Stiles questioned as he tripped over his own feet and fell ungraciously to the floor. “W-What are you doing here?” he asked as he scampered to his feet and moved closer to the pair—though paying no attention to Liam as he lowered his voice to speak between clenched teeth to the woman apparently named Lydia. “You know how I feel about you visiting my workplace.”

“I know,” said Lydia as she pushed a set of keys to Stiles’ chest. “Believe me, I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t forgotten your office keys on the counter for a third time this week,” she argued before turning toward Liam and giving him a smirk. “Besides, your model seemed lost. You’re lucky I found him and shepherded him inside.”

And just like that Stiles’ demeanor brightened, seeming to notice Liam for the first time. “Vince, buddy! Glad you could make it! And only 5 minutes after the allotted time, that’s great!” he exclaimed as he went to open a green duffel bag he had set over a coffee table. “I just need to see some papers and-”

“Relax, he’s clean,” stated Lydia as she waved Liam’s documents in her hand before looking around the room. “Where are Danny and Ethan?”

“Those two are always late,” Stiles grumbled as he shook the bag to drop all its contents. “I seriously don’t know why I keep bothering to employ them.”

“That’s because nobody edits videos better or faster than us,” declared a voice from outside. They all turned to see two guys enter the apartment with loads of camera equipment in their arms. Liam remembered them as the camera crew involved in filming his previous session. Danny was the Hawaiian one; the one who spoke first.

“Plus we make your uninspired settings and awkward lighting decisions look like professional shit at a low cost because we’re friends with your girlfriend,” said the other one, Ethan, while giving Lydia a wink. “If you asked me, the fact that I like taking my time worshiping with boyfriend’s cock is just a small inconvenience that’s highly outweighted by our skilled set. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Har har,” Stiles responded before turning around and throwing at Liam a Ziploc bag containing a razor and soap. “You know the drill. The showers are in the room to your left. Chest, navel, dick, balls and ass. Baby smooth, Vince. Baby smooth.”

~x~x~

“Shit,” Liam mumbled once he was alone in the shower. He had completely let himself be drowned out by the daily life of the people outside that he never found the opportunity to voice his reservations about the whole ordeal. And now here he was, doing as he was told and shaving under the shower the parts of him that were expected to be hairless.

At 5’8 Liam wasn’t exactly the tallest guy ever; but he liked to consider himself above average. Plus—if he was honest with himself—he considered himself to be in great physical shape; even for a failed athlete. He certainly bench-pressed enough to make sure he had a great upper body. And even though he no longer jogged as much—because of the discomfort it caused to his knee—he recently had taken to biking; so it wasn’t like he had lost any muscle definition on his legs either.

Plus no matter how narcissistic it may sound, Liam was aware that he possessed what other people appraised as an attractive face. He wasn’t much insecure about his looks—even if most people found him more cute than handsome because of his height and blue eyes. That probably attributed heavily on why his solo video got so many hits and he was called back to have his ass be stuffed with dick.

It just that Liam had always been too shy and conscious for it. Too shy for any kind of sexual encounter for that matter. He was never the one to initiate anything. In fact he always pictured himself to be completely drunk and wasted the first time it happened. It also didn’t help that he wasn’t good at getting crushes. In fact during his years of high school he only ever crushed on one guy ever but he was an upperclassmen. ~~Plus he had a girlfriend so it wasn’t like it was ever going to happen.~~

But maybe, now that Liam thought about it, maybe this could be his opportunity to finally get it done and over with. His one chance to get over his distress about doing the deed. He sure heard about many other students’ first time being with a hired hooker. From that point of view then Liam might as well consider himself the winner because unlike the rest at least he is gaining money out of losing his virginity instead of having to pay for it.

Maybe he should really stop overthinking this.

Just as Liam was finishing with shaving under his balls he heard the doors to the shower open and glanced behind him quickly to spot another guy entering with his own Ziploc in hand. Liam turned his face away before their eyes could meet and stared determinedly ahead instead.

As part of the lacrosse team Liam had regularly showered with other guys; so it wasn’t like this was a new experience for Liam. Yet if that guy also had a Ziploc then that meant he was Carlos—the guy he was meant to do the scene with. And maybe Liam wasn’t ready to meet him yet. What if one look at him was all it took for Liam’s will to crumble? What if his nerves took over and answered his urge to run as soon as he looked at the other guy? It would sure suck to be arrested for streaking naked in the residential area of town. 

Liam anxiously heard how the other guy stripped before walking to stand under the showerhead right next to him. Fuck, why?

“Shoot! That’s cold,” cursed the other guy with a laugh as he turned on the water. “Could have warned me,” he said as he got under the water again before his hand entered Liam’s peripheral vision. “I’m Carlos by the way. Nice to meet you!”

Liam couldn’t be 100% sure about it, but he was convinced the universe was playing some kind of sick joke on him. Because even if three years had passed since he last heard it, Liam recognized that voice. How could he not when he spent most of his high school years fantasying about it?

He turned his body robotically to his right and stared with widen eyes at the familiar face of the man who had been his lacrosse captain all the way back at Beacon Hills. The one who had taken pole position in all his wet dreams. “S-Scott?”

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed together as he lowered his proffered hand. “How do you know my name?” he asked as he studied Liam’s face puzzledly—smile lost.

Shit, Scott hadn’t recognized him. And honestly why should he? Scott wasn’t the one who spent his entire high school career harboring a crush for a guy two years his senior—even after he graduated and seeded his captain title to Liam. Liam was probably making things more awkward than they should have been by having broken his character.

There _was_ more than one reason why models had a fake cover after all. And Liam was sure that he himself wouldn’t appreciate to have his own cover blown. So what in his right mind had possessed him to blow Scott’s in the first place? He should have kept his mouth shut. God he wanted to run.

“Wait, _Liam_? Is that you?” Scott questioned—excitement slowly creeping on his face. “It is you isn’t it? Wow you grew!” he exclaimed lightly punching Liam on the shoulder before turning to start soaping himself.

“Y-You remember me?” Liam turned as well, choosing to do the same.

“How could I not?” Scott said with a grin. “I mean, I didn’t recognize at first. But looking at your face now, wow, instant flashback. I remember you being a lacrosse prodigy. I remember feeling lucky to be graduating before you had the chance to strip me of my captain title too. You still play?”

And just like that Liam’s mood collapsed. “No…”

“Oh,” Scott mumbled—seeming to understand that Liam didn’t want the subject to be broached. “Well me neither,” he said instead. “I actually spend all my free time at the recording studio lately jamming with the band. Which is awesome by the way! Anyhow I’m always happy to see a familiar face no matter the circumstances. Hope this doesn’t make it awkward for you tho.”

They both jumped at the sound of a hard knock on the door and Stiles drilling them on how they weren’t allowed to socialize before the interview portion of today’s shoot. Scott’s response was to grin at Liam and shrug his shoulders.

Liam returned the smile—although way more subdued—and finished rinsing off.

Would this be awkward? Probably. But whatever chances Liam had of getting out of this evaporated the moment Scott remembered his name. Liam was sure he was going to hell for using this gig as an excuse to play out his greatest fantasy.

~x~x~

“So Carlos, it’s been a long while since we saw you last. Seven months to be exact. How’s it been going?” Stiles asked from behind the camera crew. Both Scott and Liam were seated on a long light-blue couch clad only in their boxers as Stiles interviewed them. It was a routine Liam never felt comfortable with but knew he was required to do before they could engage on anything. 

Scott shrugged as he rubbed his arms. “Been busy traveling the world,” Scott replied with a smile.

“Sure have,” affirmed Stiles. “But you must know that our subscribers have been asking for you nonstop. We haven’t had another Latino jock like you since, well, you. You’re everyone’s favorite muscled bro. Ours especially.”

Liam was only slightly disturbed by how perverse Stiles sounded when saying that; and wondered if Stiles would had been this lewd if Lydia had stayed around. ~~Though now that he thought about it, this was probably the reason Stiles didn’t want Lydia in his workplace in the first place.~~ Liam knew it was all part of how the industry worked but that didn’t mean that Liam was yet accustomed to only being referred to as pieces of meat.

Sneaking a glance at Scott however, Liam couldn’t help but appreciate what Stiles had been appraising. Scott was 5 foot and 11 inches of tan skin, dark hair and broad shoulders. By his muscle tone and definition it was clear that Scott was still in great physical shape. His chest and abs alone told wonders about Scott’s exercise routine. Plus the bulge in his shorts…

“Gracias,” Scott replied and Liam had to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape his lips at Scott’s bullshit accent. Liam was pretty sure that Scott spoke absolutely no Spanish—which meant that Scott was only playing the role required of him. Still it was sorta funny to think of how many people actually bought it. “But I don’t know,” Scott continued, glancing at Liam with a barely restrained grin. “By the looks of it I think I’m already being replaced by a younger bro.”

“Vince is quite the new addition isn’t he?” Stiles stated, talking about Liam as if he was on display— _he was_. “Everyone here went crazy for his solo video. Especially when he rolled himself against the wall and showed us he was flexible enough to tongue his own dick. Tell us about that Vince.”

Liam rubbed his own knees timidly now that the focus was on him but tried not to let his nervousness show on his face. “You only really need two things by your side,” Liam replied—doing his best at keeping his gaze from lowering to the ground. “Lots of stretching and gravity.”

“Well whatever you do keep working at it. You teased our viewers with such a great shot of your hole while doing it that everybody wanted more of you,” Stiles explained—unknowingly revealing to Liam the reason why his video got many hits. “It was tight, Carlos. How do you feel knowing you’ll be the first to break it in?”

Scott shrugged. “I’m just happy to be here.”

~x~x~

Pretty unceremoniously, Stiles cued them for action as the cameras continued to roll. Scott planted one arm on the couch behind Liam’s head while—very teasingly—moving his other hand south to slowly massage his own bulge through his tightfitting boxer-briefs. Scott tilted his face toward Liam’s direction—the corners of his lips upturned—as he arched an eyebrow at the nineteen year old.

Liam bit his lower lip and willed himself not to blush. There were three other people besides them in the room. This was porn and they were meant to be doing a scene together. Yet Liam could do nothing but sit completely still and feel his own cock harden in his briefs.

The only thing he appeared to be physically able to do was watch fixatedly as Scott obscenely rubbed himself. 

Liam blinked when Scott’s lifted his left hand from his bulge and moved it up slowly, higher, closer. He blinked again in silent alarm when he realized that Scott’s hand was moving toward him.

Static electricity. That’s how it felt for Liam the first moment the pads of Scott’s fingertips touched his skin—caressing Liam’s temple before using his whole hand to cup the side of Liam’s face.

Liam only registered the fact that Scott had scooted closer to him on the couch a second before lips were pressed against his own in a kiss that was so unbearably gentle that it had Liam’s whole body trembling.

“Breathe,” Scott whispered against his mouth and it was only then that Liam realized that he had deprived his lungs of air the moment Stiles had given them their cue. Liam’s body shuddered due to his sudden intake of breath but to the cameras it was disguised as a reaction to Scott slowly lowering his hand down Liam’s neck to palm Liam’s sculptured chest before moving it just beneath Liam’s pectoral—thumb sensually massaging his right nipple.

Liam opened the eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed the moment he felt Scott’s other hand thread its fingers through Liam’s hair, cupping the back of his head. Their gaze met and somehow Liam could read the question in Scott’s brown eyes. Scott was asking if he was all right; if it was okay to proceed—even as his lewd tongue erotically ran across his upper lip.

With stark realization Liam remembered that they were still filming and had to stop himself from looking at the cameras. He still needed to perform as he was required to do and within this scene there was no room for virgin insecurities. So with a slight nod Liam braced himself for when Scott leaned forward and crashed his mouth on Liam’s again—way more hungrily than before.

Liam could not suppress his surprised mewing when Scott’s hand left his chest and captured Liam’s own hand to place it on top of Scott’s throbbing bulge—only to immediately move his own to do the same to Liam. “Touch me,” Scott commanded breathlessly between openmouthed kisses.

Scott’s palm pressed down on Liam’s clothed cock before rubbing it leisurely in a circular motion—leading by example and showing Liam precisely what he wanted done. Liam reciprocated by grasping Scott’s clothed cock and squeezing it before imitating Scott’s motion exactly.

The actions only lasted for a minute before Scott began pushing more forward gently making Liam topple backward. Liam kept himself propped on the couch with the use of his elbows as Scott crawled over him—kissing Liam once before moving his focus to a spot just below Liam’s jaw. Scott sucked and nibbled on that spot of Liam’s neck until he was sure it would leave a bruise before gradually trailing his lips down to mouth the rest of Liam’s heated skin.

Scott’s mouth traveled from Liam’s neck to his collarbone and temporarily stopped in order to appreciate his chest before heading south to lap his toned abs before stopping at another spot on Liam’s hipbone—working hard to leave another mark. “You’re so hot,” Scott muttered for the camera as his thumbs played with the elastic of Liam’s brief before unceremoniously stripping Liam of them.

Liam watched with baited breath as Scott nosed the junction between Liam’s inner thigh and his balls before audibly gasping when Scott’s tongue lapped his cock from base to tip.

“Like that?” Scott asked with a grin as gripped Liam’s cock with his right hand to stroke him into full erection. “Then you’re going to love this.”

Before Liam could registered what was happening, Scott placed his hands under Liam’s knees and used them to lift Liam’s lower back from the couch before bending his head down once again—face hiding from Liam’s vision until Liam’s whole body trembled again at the feel of something wet lapping his ass.

“Oh God,” Liam cried out as he felt Scott’s tongue licking around his hole before firmly probing it. Liam covered his face with one hand to keep himself from making more embarrassing noises and—at Stiles instruction—used his other hand jack himself off nice and slow for the camera as Scott continued to pleasure his ass in a way no other human being had ever done before.

He heard Stiles joyfully commenting on how viewers ate full-body blushers up which only severed to ground Liam in the moment—no longer as flustered. That is until Scott lowered Liam’s ass back down on the couch and sat up—stretching his left hand toward Ethan who immediately handed Scott a tube of lube.

It was probably stupid for this to happen now instead of at the very beginning, but the moment the tube of lube landed on Scott’s hand the whole moment became a 100% real. The fact that Liam was about to lose his virginity was finally able to settle on his brain. And when Scott propped one of Liam’s legs up and pour half of it on Liam’s crack—Liam’s heartbeat accelerated with the realization that there was no going back from this.

Realistically, losing his virginity to Scott had always been a long fantasy of his. That thought alone made Liam’s cock throb. Yet as Scott used his middle finger to rub the warm lube over Liam’s hole, Liam couldn’t help himself from being consumed by his nerves. So it’s really no surprised when Liam grimaced and let out a pained whimper the moment Scott’s finger tried to breach its entry.

“ **Cut!!** ” Stiles shouted.

Liam shut his eyes tightly, his whole body tensed as Sties instantly started to berate Scott—automatically assuming he had been the one to do wrong. “The fuck happened, Carlos? Are you trying to hurt the talent?” he questioned.

“S-Sorry Stiles,” Scott offered with a sheepish smile as he glanced back at Liam. Liam peeked his eyes open and locked eyes with Scott. No doubt that by now Scott would be able to tell that this wasn’t pretend and that his scene partner was an actual virgin. All that was left was for Scott to expose it. “I ah, he was a bit tighter than I expected, is all.”

“Tighter?” Stiles arched an eyebrow as he turned his gaze toward Liam. “Vince did you remember to loosen yourself up before coming here?” he questioned.

Now it was Liam’s turn to offer him a sheepish smile. “I forgot?” he answered to which Scott quickly supplied; “A rookie mistake, don’t sweat it.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice complains about constantly having to be the only professional at work before waving the whole situation off. “Alright, okay. The room is still leased for another hour or so, so no biggie. You two stay in position and Carlos you make sure that Vince is loose enough to be camera-ready in 5 minutes,” he relayed before giving them his back. “Ethan, 5-minute coffee break. Go get us our usual. Danny, let me see that last scene again.”

And just like that Scott and Liam were left alone to their own as the other three occupants started bantering among themselves from the other side of the room starting with Ethan grouchily exclaiming that he wasn’t anybody’s delivery boy.

Liam thumped his head against the couch cushion and hid his face behind his hands—wishing for the earth to swallow him.

“So is this really your first time receiving?” asked Scott quietly once they were left alone and tried not to chuckle at Liam’s embarrassed groan. “Hey, that’s okay, I don’t mind. There’s a first time for everything right?” Scott assured, quirking his brow at Liam’s following mumble. “What was that again? Didn’t catch it.”

“I said it’s my first everything, not just bottoming,” Liam muttered again—lifting one hand diminutively to watch Scott’s reaction. He felt even more flustered at the sight of Scott’s cheeks acquiring a pink tint.

“Oh,” Scott muttered and Liam was fully expecting him to probe on why Liam would ever choose to remember his first time being with a total stranger for porn. Yet Scott just nodded and reached for the tube of lube again. He poured it on his palm and spread it on his fingers. “I’m still gonna need to prep you before Stiles loses his shit again. But don’t worry, now that I know I’ll be less aggressive with you from now on. Is that okay?”

Liam nodded and complied with Scott’s request of holding his own legs up as Scott’s finger circled his hole again. Liam was fully bracing himself expecting the same pain of before at any moment. His whole body tensed again.

“Any particular reason you stopped playing lacrosse?” Scott asked out of nowhere, confusing Liam. “I remember you really loving the sport. Kinda hard to believe that’d you give it up considering you’re here in Denver, hometown of last year’s lacrosse champions.”

“So?” Liam questioned defensively. “I could ask you the same question seeing as you aren’t in the roster of any team and you’re also-” Liam’s argument was cut short by a gasp as Scott inserted his middle finger up to the second knuckle inside of Liam.

“Sorry for distracting you,” apologized Scott with a guilty smile as he rubbed Liam’s inner walls with the pad of his lubricated finger. “You were too tensed before and I didn’t want to hurt you,” he explained and waited for Liam’s nod before continuing. “As for the question, it’s true that I liked lacrosse too; but I love music even more and that’s why I started a punk band. We’re even going to release an EP soon, how rad is that?”

“Then why are you here then?” Liam asked trying to follow Scott’s lead by removing himself from the moment. His voice shallow as Scott pushed his finger further in until it was completely inside.

“Money basically,” Scott shrugged. “Bar gigs are good and all but they ain’t enough to pay for a recording studio. Erica, Boyd and Isaac all do their own thing for money. This just happens to be my way to contribute is all.”

Liam—whose hands were busy helping to spread himself for Scott—worried his lower lip even as he refused to look Scott’s way again because of the compromising position he was in. “But what if you become famous? Aren’t you worried that these videos might surface?”

“If they do them my fans will know that I perform greatly in all aspects of my life. It’s not like I’m doing hip-hop or Christian music. We’ll be fine,” Scott assured optimistically as he gently began inserting another finger inside of Liam. “How about you? You still haven’t answered mine,” Scott nudged.

“I, fuck… that burns,” Liam mumbled as Scott began thrusting his fingers in and out of Liam. At Liam’s words Scott applied more lubrication before continuing with his prep work. “Knee injury,” Liam finally said after some time. “Can’t play professionally anymore.”

“That sucks,” mumbled Scott as he signaled Liam to plant his feet firmly on the couch again—yet keeping them spread. Scott scooted further away in order to lie down on his stomach on the couch. He began caressing one of Liam’s legs as a third finger began probing at Liam’s entrance. “What’s your focus now?” he asked.

“Don’t have one,” Liam stated hurriedly before propping himself on his elbows again and finally feeling courageous enough to meet Scott’s gaze. “Do you really have to insert all three fingers?” he asked, grimacing as he was being stretched further.

“Four if we have time,” confirmed Scott with a pompous smirk. “I’m quite large,” he stated wiggling his eyebrows and laughed when he saw Liam gulp. “Hey, none of that. You’re quite big yourself after all.”

“No I’m not. I’m just average.”

“You kidding? Your girth is just as fat as mine. And you’re what, 7 or 8 inches in length? Definitely manly,” Scott stated making Liam blush. “Plus your balls are amazingly round by the way. And symmetrical. Don’t see that everyday.”

“Stop,” Liam said embarrassed and whimpered when Scott fingers brushed against his prostate. 

“You’re hot and gifted,” stated Scott plainly. “And from what I remember there’s has never been anything average about you. Even if you don’t have a path yet I’m sure you’ll succeed at whatever you set out to do. I’m just the lucky guy that gets to be your first.”

“I… fuck,” Liam cursed, closing his eyes tightly as Scott began assaulting his prostate more deliberately—Liam’s cock springing back to life as a result.

“Time’s almost up. Remember to cover up your grimaces with deep moans,” Scott stated as he licked the stripe between Liam’s crack and balls—making Liam whimper again. “And always angle your body toward the camera. I’ll try to buy you more time to adjust but you got to really sell it for it to work.”

And with that Scott turned his face toward Liam’s inner thigh and proceeded to nibble on the skin there eliciting a big startled whine from Liam.

“Do I hear erotic mewling?” exclaimed Stiles as he signaled everybody to get into position again. Scott tapped Liam’s right leg—signaling him to drop it from the couch to unblock the view from the camera just so they could capture the moment when Scott swallowed more than half of Liam’s cock in one go.

Liam arched his back at Scott’s sudden move and did not try to restraint the moan that escaped his mouth. Scott bopped his head up and down twice before releasing Liam’s cock from his mouth with a pop. He replaced his mouth with his free hand and immediately started to jack Liam off at an even pace. Except instead of moving away, Scott’s tongue fondled Liam’s balls and proceeded to bring them to Scott’s mouth so that he could suck on them.

The move made Liam throw his head back and by pressing down with his feet Liam lifted his ass higher so that Scott could have better access for his ministrations—all while Scott’s other hand kept probing Liam’s asshole.

Stiles was of course loving it all, what with the way he kept instructing Danny to get a close-up shot of Scott’s wet tongue on Liam’s privates while telling Scott to make it sloppier.

Liam was able to catch the wink Scott sent his way before Scott once again moved his hands under Liam’s knees and lifted his ass high enough to eat it out in front of the camera. This time when Scott prodded with his tongue it penetrated Liam’s hole easily; and the sounds that came from Liam’s mouth were verging on vulgar. Liam let out an aroused cry and without waiting to be given a cue he proceeded to take over for Scott in jacking himself off.

It only took five strokes before the pleasure Scott was providing proved to be too much. “I’m cumming!” Liam exclaimed breathlessly which made Ethan scramble to position the camera above Liam’s head to catch an unobstructed angle of Liam’s cock shooting load after load of hot spunk—the first hitting Liam’s chin while the other four coated Liam’s chest and abs.

Scott carefully pulled Liam’s legs down before crouching down and dragging his tongue along the expanse of Liam’s torso—lapping the cum up and eliciting small quakes from Liam’s post-orgasm physique.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” whispered Liam, watching as Scott sat back and palmed his own cock through his own stained boxer-briefs.

“We’re just getting started,” Scott announced, standing up momentarily to remove his remaining article of clothing—and remaining still so that both Liam and the camera could capture his gloriously naked frame. Liam’s mouth salivated.

Scott hadn’t been lying when he said he was quite large. He looked like the perfect example of power and masculinity. His muscular physique combined with his tanned skin and tussled hair were enough to do anyone in. But when you combined that with a cock that hung low between his legs looking both large and heavy in its semi-flaccid state—Liam was suddenly so grateful that Scott had fingered him as much as he did.

He stroke his cock as he settled once more between Liam’s parted legs before moving to crawl over Liam’s body once again to lap the cum smeared on Liam’s chin before engaging Liam in a furiously hot make out session that involved not enough tongue if Liam’s wanton whines were anything to go by. Still, being able to taste himself in Scott’s mouth stirred butterflies in Liam’s stomach.

As Scott’s hands were busy supporting his weight up so that he doesn’t crush Liam; the nineteen year old’s hands could no longer keep themselves from exploring the tempting body above of him. So with inexperienced hands Liam eagerly palmed Scott’s strong pecs—making sure to get a good feel of them—before gradually running his hands down Scott’s stomach and up again across Scott’s sculptured back.

They parted their mouths but for a moment to look into each other’s eyes before Liam’s fingers dug into Scott’s shoulder blades and pulled him down to crash their his lips together again—both moaning when Scott brought his hips down to froth his cock against Liam’s own.

The camera now focused on the way Scott’s right hand began stroking Liam’s meaty cock into full erection before aligning their manhoods. Slotted together, one could really appreciate the sheer girth both of their endowed cocks had. Yet just as advertised, Scott’s was indeed larger in length. As the camera zoomed in, it managed to catch the way a droplet of Scott’s precum fell from his cock and stained Liam’s own before both cocks were captured in Scott’s hand who started to jack them off together.

“Shit,” Liam cursed into Scott’s mouth as he started to jerk his hips, thrusting into Scott’s firm hold on them and relishing in the feel of Scott’s hot rod against his own. This only lasted a few seconds before Liam suddenly found himself pushing against Scott’s shoulders—forcing him to sit back and abandon the task at hand. “Let me.”

Scott ended sited properly on the couch with his feet planted on the floor as Liam moved one leg over Scott’s other side and straddled his lap.

“ **Hold,** ” Stiles instructed as Liam was ordered to straighten his posture while remaining on his knees. Scott was then asked to slither his body down until his ass was almost off the couch so that the camera could get a good shot of his proud cock standing in attention.

Then Ethan splattered more lube on Liam’s crack, which made Liam slightly jump at the unexpected assistance. Stiles instructed Scott to remember to work Liam’s hole nice and slow for the camera before cueing them to proceed with what they were doing.

In their new position, Liam’s cock was right in front of Scott’s face. So Scott wasted no time grabbing Liam’s hips and plunging forward to deep throat that meat. The noises such move got out from Liam’s lips were sinful—and Liam could do nothing with his hands except to entangle them in Scott’s hair and thrust forward; face-fucking Scott’s mouth. That is until he felt Scott’s hands palming his ass and spreading his cheeks apart.

Liam tried to ignore as best as he could Stiles’ comments about his so-called _winking hole_ ; instead choosing to retrieve his left hand from Scott’s scalp and slowly steer it behind his own body to stretch himself by inserting two of his fingers at the same time. Liam arched his back and moaned as he did so, feeling slightly dirty for giving the camera exactly what it wanted.

Scott sucked on the tip of Liam’s engorged cock one last time before pulling away and looking up at the sweat-slick body of the boy above him. He gave a small smile with his abused redden lips while rubbing Liam’s legs up and down and plotting his next move.

Not being able to help himself, Scott’s right hand moved up to palmed Liam’s abs while his left hand went to join Liam’s in fingering his ass. “You like that, don’t you?” Scott said with a raspy voice at Liam’s slight jolt at the added intrusion. Their eyes met and Scott’s dick twitched at the level of vulnerable lust he caught in Liam half lidded blue eyes. It made Scott’s restraint snap.

As if perfectly choreographed, Liam bent down the exact moment Scott leaned upward and their mouths crashed with and urgency that wasn’t there before—all while Scott’s hands moved to pull Liam’s legs more unto the couch so that Liam could sit backward with less trouble. Liam meanwhile gripped the back of the couch firmly with one hand as the other slipped out of his ass in order to grasp Scott’s erected cock and guide it toward his awaiting hole.

Again it was Stiles’ voice—reminding them that the first penetration needed to be captured in different angles—what brought them back from their momentary lost of lucidity. Both of them blushed. Liam because he was about to ram himself with Scott’s cock without giving any regard on whether he could take it or not; and Scott who blamed the seven months he’d been out of the business for his slight error in judgment.

~~It had nothing to do with Liam’s bedroom eyes~~

So with more consciousness about their profession, Scott grabbed the base of his own erection to keep it steady while his other hand held onto Liam’s waist—thumb caressing Liam’s skin in circles to try to coax him from tensing. Liam on the other hand helped guide the head of Scott’s cock to press against his hole before gripping the back of the couch with both hands and nodding to Scott—signaling that he was ready.

Liam inhaled big—filling his lungs with air—before slowly releasing it he tried to lower himself on Scott. Except it took until Liam was almost out of breath for the head of Scott’s cock to finally breach past the ring of muscles.

“Fuck,” Liam gasped—trying to hide his grimace with a pained giggle. “You’re big.”

“Told ya,” muttered Scott, moving to massage Liam’s hips before giving him an encouraging smile. Since they weren’t moving Scott took the chance to talk Liam through this since he was sure Danny would edit out the time Liam took to adjust anyways. “The hard part is done. I’m in. Just take as much as you can and we’ll work with that. No one is expecting you to take it all in. Just do what feels right and I’ll be with you every step of the way. Alright?”

Liam nodded but still looked pained with his eyes tightly closed and his teeth gnawing his lower lip. So Scott brought both his hands to cup Liam’s face and pull him down to kiss his forehead. Liam barely opened one eye to stare at Scott with bewilderment but did nothing to deter Scott from showering the rest of his face with small kisses that eventually pulled a smile out of the nineteen year old.

Somehow, seeing Scott acting this way, reminded Liam of their high school days. Of his first tryout for the lacrosse team when Liam had sprained his ankle and Scott—being the team captain—abandoned the game to make sure that a freshman he didn’t even know made it to the nurse’s office okay. Liam remembered Scott as being the one guy who always took care of the rest. It was simply one of the many reasons Liam had fallen hard for his team captain in the past. 

“Better?” Scott asked once Liam no longer looked as pained and Liam nodded before leaning forward himself and giving Scott a quick peck on the lips which surprised the twenty one year old.

“Aww, that’s adorable. Can we keep that part?” questioned Ethan, and upon Liam turning his head he noticed that Ethan was standing on the armrest of the couch with the camera literally four inches from their faces.

“Of course we won’t! This is porn not a RomCom,” disputed Stiles from somewhere behind Liam. “Now hurry up and get that aerial shot of their cocks like you were supposed to and get out of the way. You’re ruining Danny’s shot.”

“Right, ditto!” Ethan complied, requesting for Liam to jack himself off a few to keep his cock from getting flaccid before jumping off the couch to secure another angle. Stiles grumbled a couple of other things before ordering the talent to go on with the scene.

It took a minute but eventually Liam was able to fit half of Scott’s cock into his ass. Yet even though Scott had signaled for Liam to slide up again, Liam shook his head and with the help of gravity he continued to sit his shaking body further down until the entirety of Scott’s length was buried deep inside of him.

“Fu-u-u-uuck you’re too tight,” groaned Scott—forehead pressed against Liam’s own now that they were at eyelevel.

“Don’t act like you d-don’t love it,” whispered Liam back—short of breath. He was still white-knuckling the back of the couch; but it would be a lie if he said he didn’t feel a certain thrill at having Scott’s cock twitching inside of him. He never felt so full.

“I do,” Scott muttered against his mouth, their breaths mixing together as he began to rock his hips eliciting quiet whimpers from Liam which aroused Scott—who wanted to hear more of them. It was actually kinda scary how much of a thrill his subconscious seemed to get from hearing Liam’s moans. Scott shook his head to get those thoughts off his head before he proceeded to massage Liam’s lower back, fingers caressing the heated skin until Liam wiggled in impatience—showing that he was ready. “Fuck, you really are hot.”

“Then fuck me,” Liam whispered back while rotating his hips.

It felt good, the sensation of being stretched and full. And when Scott started to thrust his hips upward, pumping his cock slowly into Liam before pulling away just as slow only to pump up again and slap his hips against Liam’s ass cheeks, the nineteen year old was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

Liam was able to withstand the burn of sliding up and down on Scott’s cock a couple of times in order to get used to the fiction before they were able to settle into a rhythm. Scott shuffled down the couch a bit more and moved his hands to spread Liam’s ass apart once more for the camera. He helped Liam lift his body up until only the tip of Scott’s cock was inside him before pulling Liam down at the same time he pushed up—sliding his swollen cock completely in and repeating the process a few times more before they were given the okay to start getting more heated.

Only then did Scott surged forward to curl his mouth around one of Liam’s nipples, adding teeth into the mix to get the breathy reaction he so wanted. One of Scott’s calloused hands also left Liam’s ass to wrap itself around Liam’s erection—which judging by the gasped and moans that were suddenly filling the room—felt heavenly to Liam.

It was dizzying the way pleasure and heat rushed through Liam’s virgin body whenever Scott’s cock slid against his prostate—stimulating it quick, hard and fast the more Scott fucked into him.

Unfortunately Stiles seemed to have other plans because before Liam could really get into it Stiles was directing them to stop and try out a new position. Liam wanted nothing more than to groan but he obeyed Stiles’ suggestion for Liam to bent his body backward all the way until he almost fell off the couch. And it would had happened if it wasn’t for Liam basically doing a handstand to keep himself afloat—plus Scott tightened hold on his hips.

Stiles apparently wanted to recreate the scene from Liam’s solo video where Liam masturbated himself while upside-down. Except now he wanted Scott to stand and hold Liam’s feet suspended up in the air and spread apart by the ankles while remaining buried in Liam’s ass enough to be able to plow in for the camera. It was a position that put a lot of strain on Liam’s arms and as a result both his biceps and abs became incredibly taunt and cut. 

Liam’s dripping cock remained long and flat against his own stomach—and neglected seeing as neither could unoccupied their hands with Liam’s firmly planted on the floor next to Scott’s feet, and Scott’s hands busy preventing Liam from losing his balance.

For all that this position was taxing on the body, Liam had to admit had it certainly heighten his sense of touch. Now he really couldn’t keep himself from crying out when this new position afforded Scott direct access to his prostate every time he plunged in. Scott rammed his cock inside Liam slow and hard in long thrusts—always making sure to provide the occasional rotation of his hips to make sure Liam felt all of him. Still Scott couldn’t help to pant as well seeing how tightly Liam’s walls gripped his cock every time he tried to pull out; almost as if he was scared that without Scott there he might crumble.

However that pleasurable haze wasn’t enough for Scott not to notice how red Liam’s face was becoming. Neither did it escape his haze how Liam’s arms were beginning to wobble. So after minutes of this Scott forcibly shook off his haze and hurriedly pulled out. He carefully scaled his hands down Liam’s legs until he was able to grip Liam’s waist and despite Stiles’ protests, Scott—in a great show of strength—manhandled Liam until Liam was able to wrap his legs around Scott torso and arch himself up so that the blood no longer flowed to his head.

With Liam safely secured in his arms, Scott dropped to his knees on the floor and gently dropped Liam horizontally on the ground with Scott on top—which Liam seemed to greatly appreciate and showed it by cupping Scott’s face and pulling him down. Stiles tried to give them further instructions but this time it was Scott who gave a throaty growl that told Stiles to shove it before crashing his lips against Liam’s with a newly found animal hunger.

Liam moaned against Scott’s mouth and bucked his hips against Scott’s and that was it for them. There was no turning back. In a matter of seconds Scott had Liam on his hands and knees while dragging his redden cock along Liam’s crack. “You ready?” asked Scott—voice all husky and rough as he gripped Liam’s waist with both hands and aligned himself with Liam’s entrance.

It only took a single nod from Liam before Scott found himself slamming his exceptional cock back into Liam’s inviting ass.

With his arms feeling fatigued though because of the previous position, Liam folded his arms on the ground and rested the left side of his face on them as he used his remaining energy on keeping his rear lifted for Scott to continue pounding into.

This new position, as Scott was quick to discover, afforded easier passage for his cock. So gripping Liam's hips in place Scott rammed his manhood in and out of Liam's ass with unforgiving abandon—the time for experimental thrusting long behind them. The slamming of skin against skin echoed loudly in the quiet room.

As Liam relished in Scott's unrelenting pace he started to feel that tightening in his stomach again. The static electricity he felt before from Scott’s touch was now turning into a quiet burning and Liam was being engulfed by it.

It wasn't long before the nineteen year old started to masturbate in sync with Scott's thrust. Hearing Liam’s quiet moans made Scott move is hands to embrace Liam’s upper body; persuaded him into propping himself up on his hands again—which Liam did with his free hand. Liam fully pressed his back against Scott's front and both of them groaned because of how delicious that skin contact felt.

Wanting more of it, Scott forced Liam to straightened on his knees with him. Scott’s right hand then proceeded to take over for Liam by pumping Liam’s pulsating cock for him instead. Scott did this because he wanted to be the one bringing pleasure to Liam.

As previously stated, Liam’s throbbing cock was also above average in size. In fact his dick was so thick that Scott very much enjoyed milking it for all it was worth. Liam moaned at the double sensation of having Scott attending to both his sensitive areas. He had never before felt a high quite like this one—not even from playing lacrosse. Yet he wanted more. So much more than a simple fuck.

So while Scott’s other arm stayed hugging Liam’s strong physique as close to him as possible, Liam brought one arm over his shoulder to grip Scott’s hair and pull his head forward so that they could make out again—and Liam made sure to pour everything he felt into it. They way Scott moaned into Liam’s mouth at the action only proved to further ignited the flame inside Liam—whose toes curled as he continued to pull on Scott’s hair which seemed to further turn him on.

Liam’s other hand found its way to one of Scott’s ass cheeks; helping to guide Scott rapid thrusts which became shorter but more savage. As Scott continued pounding into Liam’s ass, he could no longer keep up with Liam’s wanton mouth and instead dipped his head—resting his forehead against Liam’s glistening shoulder, even as Liam’s grip on his hair stayed strong. Scott was quickly losing himself to ecstasy but he never slowed down on his powerful thrusts.

They were panting like dogs now and it wasn't long before white spots clouded Liam vision again. Yet his climax was much stronger than before because of the attention he was receiving—rocking his whole body as his hot spunk almost hit the lens of Danny’s camera. Needless to say that when Liam's walls clamped around Scott's manhood the twenty one year old definitely felt it and oofed as he quickly pulled out of that tight heat—following the industry rule of never cumming inside.

In seconds Liam was turned around and pushed to sit on the floor as Scott scooted closer on his knees while jacking himself off in front of Liam’s face. Liam—even with his mind still on cloud nine—understood what was happening and opened his mouth with his tongue out just seconds before Scott began shooting his load on Liam’s face.

The sheer quantity of it alone was impressive. And when Scott finished coating Liam’s entire face with his cum he dropped down also and gripped Liam’s hair by the back of his head before crashing their lips hungrily together one last time—groaning through openmouthed kisses as his tongue tasted himself on Liam’s.

Liam reacted by wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck and forcing their kiss to be deeper and more passionate. And fuck this was it. Before Liam knew it he was falling in love again with his high school crush. If this was all that it took then he seriously wasn’t made for the porn industry.

“ **And… scene!** ” Stiles declared, telling everyone to wrap it up before the landlord kicks them out, while rubbing the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. And just like that Scott detached himself from Liam, grinned while congratulating Liam for his first paired video, and then stood up to go clean himself without sparing Liam another glance.

“Shit,” Stiles continued. “After today I’m gonna need Lydia to switch and fuck me with the silver strap-on tonight.”

“Dude!” Danny groaned. “I already hear enough about it from Lydia’s mouth. I’m not contractually obligated to hear about your wild fetishes from you too.”

“Oh piss off tech boy,” Stiles retorted before giving Danny an evil smirk. “And quit complaining as if you don’t love it. Ethan already told me that I was first on your list of people you considered having a threesome with, don’t deny it!”

Meanwhile as the banter continued going back and forth, the post orgasm high Liam previously felt was quickly dissolving away—leaving Liam alone with the task of having to piece himself back together.

This was just porn. That’s all it had ever been. Liam should have known better than to take anything said during it at face value. For all Liam knew Scott was just gay-for-pay. Liam vividly remembered Scott having girlfriends in high school after all. Liam shouldn’t have… he shouldn’t have… his heart had no reason to feel this broken.

At least that’s what he tried telling himself as he hurriedly toweled his face clean before hastily dressing himself and bolting out of the apartment without another word to any of its occupants.

~x~x~

It happened three weeks later at about 2:45pm. Liam was locked in his dorm room doing sit-ups on his floor to the radio’s really bad country music when he heard a knock on his door. Fearing it was the R.A. again here to warn him about the volume of his music, he turned off the radio first before jogging to open his door—apology at ready.

Except when he opened his door it wasn’t the R.A. who was there. It was Scott, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt, blue basketball shorts and white sneakers—standing there awkwardly with a casual smile on his face. “Hi,” he said in greeting and Liam just stared at him as if he just seen a ghost. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” he asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Liam narrowed his eyes at him. “If Stiles sent you to convince me to do the group video then you can tell him to forget it. I already told him on the phone that I wanted out of the business. And I read my contract; he can’t legally force me to do another video if I don’t want to so tell him to shove it!” Liam spat out.

“Whoa there,” Scott said raising his hands in surrender. “I don’t actually work for Stiles so I had no idea he’d been calling you. If it helps you should know that I also voided my contract with him like two weeks ago so I’m not here to hound you for anything,” Scott explained before grimacing and giving Liam a guilty smile. “Actually, that’s not completely true. I actually came because I wanted to invite you to a bar tonight.”

“A bar?” Liam questioned skeptically—still not seeming to trust Scott’s story completely.

“Draeden’s Pub!” Scott exclaimed with a grin. “It’s a big bar near campus. Me and my band have a gig tonight and I thought, you know, that maybe you might want to come?” Scott asked tentatively. “Maybe even hang out a little. Catch up about Beacon Hills. Complain about college. The works,” he tried.

Liam just gave him another wary look before sighing and stepping aside to let Scott pass. It’s not like Scott knew Liam was still nursing a broken heart because of him. And it was better not to clue him in on that either. Scott grinned and gave Liam a friendly punch on the shoulder before walking inside.

“How did you even find me?” questioned Liam as he signaled Scott to make himself comfortable on the beanbag chair while Liam went to the fridge to get himself something to drink.

“I asked Danny for your address,” replied Scott as he flopped down on the beanbag and struggled to find a position that felt comfortable. “He looked it up for me and after consulting Lydia to make sure he wouldn’t get sued for sharing employee information, he gave me your contact info with the instructions that I should just try to bump into you outside of the Dorm to avoid any legal repercussions.”

“And you decided not to follow his advice because?” Liam asked while tossing a water bottle to Scott before sitting on his mat again and taking a pull of his own bottle.

“Didn’t want to run the risk of not seeing you, I guess,” Scott shrugged as he opened his bottle. “Besides, we are old schoolmates, I didn’t think you’d be this reluctant to see me.”

“I- yeah, sorry about that,” Liam apologized; suddenly bashful because of the rude welcome he’d given Scott. His eyes trailed back to Scott—but not before they involuntarily trailed his bare arms first—and was surprised when he caught Scott doing the same to Liam. They both blushed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott brushed off, siting up straighter and offering a happy grin. “In fact you can make up for it by agreeing to come to the bar with me. It will be fun!” he bribed eliciting a laugh out of Liam.

“As nice as that sounds I’m still under 21,” Liam declared with a shake of his head. “I’m not sure if I’ll even be allowed to have fun, much less enter the place.”

“That’s the beauty of coming with the band!” Scott argued, foregoing his attempts with the beanbag and crawling on the floor to sit himself in front of Liam on the mat. “I got it all figured out,” he said while trying to paint the picture for Liam. “Imagine, you rolling in with us and me introducing you as our manager. You’re old enough to give your signature so they’ll have to believe it. You’ll be in no questioned asked with free VIP access to everything that happens behind the scenes. I challenge you to find a better deal than that. There isn’t!”

“Hahaha, you really thought it through didn’t you?” questioned Liam with a laugh—hating how easy it was to forget he was mad at Scott when in his company.

“Well, duh,” offered Scott. “I really wanted you to come after all.”

Liam looked away at that and folded his legs Indian style. “Why _do_ you want me to come so bad?” he asked timidly.

“‘Cuz I like you and really want to get to know you,” Scott stated blatantly, his eyes steady on Liam. “I actually haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I last saw you. Was even going to ask you then if you wanted to hang out but you sorta disappeared before I had the chance,” Scott explained, lowering his gaze and rubbing the back of his neck again. “Yeah, I know, I sound like a loser but it’s the truth. Make with that what you want.”

Liam stared at the hand Scott still had on the mat as he gradually felt his cheeks getting warm. “S-So is this like your version of a date?” he asked.

“If you want it to be,” Scott said although the way he sucked his lips in revealed that that was exactly what Scott hoped it’d be. “And if we happen to enjoy each other company so much that we end up talking all night to each other then that’s fine. And if the bar scene is not your style and you rather stay all night walking around campus with me then that is more than okay with me. And if maybe, somehow, we end up at either of our rooms together then that be great also.”

“You mean without Stiles directing our every move? With no one to stop us from losing control?” Liam asked lowly as their eyes met again. He swallowed.

“All of that too. And if in the morning after one of us decides to make waffles and treat a certain blue eyed person to breakfast and maybe ask him to be his boyfriend; then maybe that person won’t be as mad with the Cook for leaving a mess in the kitchen. How does all that sound?” Scott asked softly—for the first time not sounding as confident as before.

Liam bit his lower lip and hesitantly reached for Scott’s hand—placing it over Scott’s own. “And if that that blue eyed person also admitted that he hadn’t stopped thinking about a certain brown eyed guy. That he even thought about him during high school. What would that brown eyed guy say?”

Scott moved his hand to intertwined his fingers with Liam’s as he licked his lips and leaned closer. “He would say that he doesn’t need a date to know he wants to be boyfriends. You think he should ask?”

Liam also leant forward with a shy smirk. “I think that since he already proved to be impatient when he decided to knock on a door instead of waiting by the Dorm’s entrance, he should have gone for it already.”

If Scott arrived late at rehearsals it’s because hearing the sound of his name coming out of the mouth of someone he’s utterly infatuated with had a way of becoming addictive real fast. And if Liam logged into his college website the next morning for the first time since his knee injury to look at the majors being offered, that also might have had something to do with finally having a reason to want to stay in the area.

And if Stiles cried at night for having lost two of his most clamored bros because of his genius brain deciding to test their chemistry together, well at least he has a story to tell during their wedding when he starts the toast.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~sciam, stydia, dethan & draeden are my ships to end all ships. the more you know.~~


End file.
